


【卡带】童年后遗症

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &卧底助理心机卡X霸道总裁直男土&现代AU，一次误会促成的喜闻乐见的结果。&OOC私设严重文笔渣





	【卡带】童年后遗症

当旗木卡卡西推门进去的时候，宇智波带土正好从压在沙发上的漂亮年轻的男孩的颈肩抬起头。见到卡卡西一脸了然的样子，带土真的很想去解释明白这TM就是个误会。

不知道这孩子怎么就跑进了他的办公室，刚进面就扑到他身上让他负起责任。宇智波带土用日理万机的脑袋想了一圈，以为是哪年的一夜情不小心造出来的小人儿，但看男孩的年纪怎么也觉得十三、四岁时的他不可能这么禽兽。当男孩喊他“亲爱的”而不是“爹地”的时候，带土一阵恶寒，心中不祥的预感越来越强烈，果不其然，男孩手机中两人搂搂抱抱的裸照，带土不得不上前去抢，不小心绊倒了。

结果俩人双双落进沙发，就被卡卡西看到了。

男孩捂着脸往外跑，卡卡西与他擦肩而过时，有种熟悉的感觉，可还没来得及细想，就被自家总裁抓起衣襟气急败坏的质问。

“这是怎么回事！？”

卡卡西要就耷拉着万年不变的死鱼眼，摊摊手很没诚意的道歉：“对不起，带总。我又迟到了。”

“我问的不是这个，刚刚那个小鬼是怎么回事？我昨晚喝醉了，不是你安排的酒店吗？”带土直接把人抵在墙上，用紧紧高出的1厘米想带给卡卡西压迫感。

“是我没错，可我安排你住下后就离开了，可没有给您叫特殊服务。还是带总觉得那里不是自家酒店，原形毕露了，喊了夜店的男孩吧。没想到外界传的并不是空穴来风，风流成性的宇智波总裁真的男女通吃来者不拒。”

“闭嘴！”

“你是1号？0号？如果带总喜欢，我认识几个不错的男孩可以介绍给你认识，带总喜欢什么类型的？清纯可爱妩媚狂野应有尽有，保证您能满意。”

带土很奇怪地看着他，皱起好看的眉毛，问：“你怎么这么清楚？”

卡卡西松开带土的手，整理自己的衬衫和领带，见带土一脸“原来你是那个圈子里的人”的表情，淡淡的说了一句：“嘛，为了讨好我的上司，自然要投其所好，女孩子我也知道很多。”卡卡西笑的眉眼弯弯。

“滚！”

要说晓游戏文化集团的创始人宇智波带土，本也是出门左白绝右鬼鲛，身后再跟着十几个膀大腰圆虎背熊腰的黑衣保镖，一出门拉风的就像混了黑社会。宇智波带土嘚瑟，刚成立公司的时候就嘚瑟，《月之眼》系列游戏一出世轰动全球后更嘚瑟，怎么炸眼怎么宣传，总裁亲自上阵做代言，不但省了昂贵的代言费又赚足了眼球，区区三年就把公司挤进了世界200强。

人怕出名猪怕壮，在晓集团不停地从游戏涉猎到各种文化传播再到人们的衣食住行的发展后，带土也成了众矢之的，风流韵事层不出穷，男女通吃已成标签。酒会上不停的有男男女女倒贴上去，只要有八卦记者拍到哪个女的或者男的跟带土挨着近一点，都会被定义为“新欢”。

带总不在意也不在乎，风不风流的先不说，但他作为一个正常的男人，生理需求还是有的，遇到合眼的人也会大脑发热下体发情，抱着个美人来个一夜情也算家常便饭。

但他真的是个直男。

所以那个男孩真的不知道是怎么和他在一起的。

说起这件事，可能真的要怪卡卡西的玩忽职守，但严格来讲带土又怪不了他。

旗木卡卡西是半年前晓应聘进去的总裁助理，自从他进去后，带土遣散了白绝和鬼鲛以及十几个保镖，从此卡卡西做着秘书兼司机兼保镖的工作。

员工和八卦记者们纷纷猜测花心大萝卜宇智波带土终于定下心来钟情一人，毕竟旗木卡卡西好看的惊天地泣鬼神，能俘获风流成性的带总的心也是情理之中。

带土看着八卦杂志笑的眼泪都出来了，卡卡西只站在一边面无表情，带土捧着他的脸看了又看，最终下了结论：“他们是不是对你的长相有什么误解啊？真怀疑全世界的人都是瞎的！”

小南用漂亮的大眼睛不停的翻着白眼，也就像宇智波带土这种钢铁直男看不出男人的漂亮，像卡卡西那种男女老少通杀的绝世面孔，跟宇智波家族那几位持在同一水平线上。也许看惯了帅哥再见到帅哥，还是有一定免疫力的。

不过对宇智波带土的做法，小南只想评价一句“幼稚”。

“童年阴影爆发了。”一向话不多的鼬也忍不住调侃带土。

少年天才和吊车尾的故事总是会被人娓娓而谈。作为宇智波一族的带土有着优秀基因的遗传本来也差不到哪里去，可惜文科的学习成绩总是排在末端。可就算面对着斑的雷霆之怒也照常在课堂上睡觉。不是带土故意不听老师讲课，而是天生对文科生理屏蔽，就算他私下里努力补课也无济于事。

可偏偏班级里就有那么一位德智体美劳全方面360无死角优秀的学生，所以旗木卡卡西的受欢迎程度可想而知。就连跟带土从小一起长大的青梅竹马野原琳也表现出对他的爱慕之情，带土觉得自己不能忍了，单方面向卡卡西提出“以男人的方式”发起挑战。

结果每次都被卡卡西揍的狼哭鬼嚎。

这简直就是耻辱。带土想。

即使现在他成了总裁，对卡卡西呼来喝去，也难抵消年少时所受到的屈辱。

所以鼬的话是一针见血，童年阴影这种东西随着年龄的增长并不能改变，尤其是卡卡西又是个油盐不进的人，即使带土再怎么支使，每项工作都做的堪称完美，就算鸡蛋里挑骨头没事找事，卡助理也能脸不红气不喘怼的自家上司掀办公桌。

言归正传，基于昨晚发生的事情，的确有些曲折。

宇智波家从不出熊孩子，可他的小侄子佐助却不知道什么原因把城市西边的学校里的老大奇拉比揍了。奇拉比被揍，佐助倒没什么，但他的哥哥艾是雷集团CEO，是出了名的弟控。弟弟被打，带土要跟他签订的合作合同立即告吹，为了挽回损失，带土不得不亲自上门服软认错，订了七星级大饭店亲自招待，一上桌啤的红的白的顿顿顿灌下去，才勉勉强强保住了这一次的合作关系。

散场后，大家都离开了，剩下的自然是卡卡西收拾残局。

鉴于宇智波总裁平时对他的态度，卡卡西不想再绕远路把带土送回家或者宇智波名下的酒店。他找了一家离自己家近的酒店把带土安排下来。

卡卡西以为带土喝醉后会很闹腾，平时的表现已经够让他烦的了，要不是因为有任务在身，高强度的工作量和带土的颐指气使，即使给他再多的薪水他也不想继续待在晓集团了。

可让他意外的是，醉酒后的带土乖的让人不可思议，一句话也不说，让他干嘛就干嘛，跟平时风扬跋扈的样子判若两人。卡卡西把他塞进车子里后，只呆呆的坐在后面一动不动，卡卡西以为他可能会躺下睡一会儿，却也没有。一直到酒店，除了走路不稳需要搀扶，其他就跟个傀儡娃娃一般任卡卡西摆布。

银发男人本想把他放下就离开，可见到坐在床上一动不动的带土也烦恼起来，如果他不把带土摆成躺下的姿势，是不是这一晚上他都要这样坐着。

看在老同学的面子上，卡卡西好心淹湿一条毛巾给带土擦了脸。擦脖子的时候，带土很配合的抬起头，优美的脖颈曲线就这么暴露在他眼前。银发男人感觉被电了一下，鬼使神差的解开了带土的衬衣扣。

毛巾一次次在锁骨上擦拭的时候，卡卡西不知不觉已经把纽扣全解开，衬衣半挂不挂的披在带土肩头。

卡卡西咽了咽口水，可算明白带土平时为什么把自己包的密不透风，有这么一副好身材再暴露出来，估计不只是八卦杂志来找他，时尚杂志的主编都想让他去做兼职。

毛巾代替他的手指擦过饱满的胸膛，结实的腹肌，收紧的腰身，划到小腹时，一抬头撞进带土一双无辜的黑眼睛里……卡卡西微微皱起眉，对带土说：“把胳膊抬起来，我要把衬衣脱掉。”

带土趴在卡卡西的肩膀上，裸着上半身，银发男人环着他，为他擦拭后背。擦完后，修长优美的手指沿着颈椎脊柱一路划到腰窝，带土身体颤了颤，黑脑袋蹭蹭卡卡西的颈窝。

脖子上传来的痒意一直痒到心里，他把带土放平在床上，解开他的裤腰带，裤子脱到一半笑出了声。

没想到盛气凌人趾高气昂飞扬跋扈的带总居然会穿这么幼稚的内裤。

黑色的布料包裹着浑圆饱满的臀部，在前面鼓起来的那地方有一只表情严肃的卡通兔子，样子像极了平常的带土。

卡卡西本想把带土脱得一丝不挂，但最后还是给他留了点体面，但又很恶劣的拿出手机拍了张纪念照。

任他摆布的带土让卡卡西玩心大起，真实有怨报怨有仇报仇，逮着这个机会调戏一番好好的出顿气。这会儿换成卡助理颐指气使的说：“带土，把腿张开。”

平时带总不止给卡卡西安排大量工作，他劳累的时候不但让卡卡西端茶送水，还要捏腰捶腿。这些他都可以面无表情的一一接下，他知道带土不就是想见到他跳脚的样子吗？可每次气的跳脚的都是支使人的那位。

现在地位反过来，卡卡西让带土给他端茶送水捏腰腿疼是不可能了，不过趁着他意识不清随意摆弄调戏还是可行的。可带土修长的大长腿环在卡卡西的腰上，卡卡西两手包裹着带土浑圆的臀部时，银发男人开始后悔这么做了。

毕竟趁人之危不太好。

而且他发现自己竟然硬了。

盯着带土可笑的内裤想转移注意力，可脑中越来越多的却是扒掉它，进入他的想法。

卡卡西一咬牙，脑袋埋进带土的腿间，对着大腿内侧一顿猛吸，平复下情绪后才抬起头，看着熟睡的人叹了口气，摸着他的脸说：“我该拿你怎么办才好？”说完又在性感的锁骨上印下一个吻痕。

他觉得自己再待下去绝对要出事，所以整理好衣服走出了房间。在走廊上遇到一个人，是个年轻漂亮的男孩，出于礼貌，两人相互问好，擦肩而过。

带土很烦恼地在办公室里走来走去，突然想到了什么，拿起电话拨通了鬼鲛的手机，吩咐他让保安拦截一个身穿白色卫衣背着军绿色背包的男孩，抓到后送他来办公室。

卡卡西一听带土让人把他抓回来，心中有些不是滋味，一开口都是嘲讽：“怎么？刚刚被我撞破了好事，带总没有发泄完，现在又要把人抓回来吗？需不需要我订个房间，还是带总更喜欢办公室play？”

“我不喜欢男人！”带土咆哮。

卡卡西细想了一下，带土说的可能是实话，这半年来，他几乎天天都在他身边，却也没见过带土约过一次炮，搞暧昧的那么几次也都是胸大腿长腰细肤白貌美的性感女人，对那些清纯可爱的女子倒是有更多的喜欢，不过也只是表现一下绅士风度而已，还从没见过他对男人有什么意思。

带土神秘兮兮的靠近他，卡卡西见他一脸严肃表情也凝重起来，听到带土对他说：“昨晚上你真的没做什么奇怪的事情？”

卡卡西开始冒出冷汗，两眼到处乱飘，但还是问他：“比如？”

“比如给我叫了特殊服务，或者忘记关门……哦，卡卡西，是不是你想整我才做的这些。”带土突然恍然大悟，“是不是你，你叫来的男孩脱光我的衣服，拍照片，然后再让他过来敲诈勒索。如果那个小鬼是未成年的话，那我岂不是……卡卡西，手段挺狠的呀！”

卡卡西越听越糊涂，他一开始是有想报复带土的心思，也的确脱了他的衣服，现在那张可笑的内裤照片还在他手机里呢。但他的确不知道后来再出现的男孩是怎么一回事。

“我什么都没做。”卡卡西狡辩。“嘛，就算拍了照片，也不一定做了什么。再说你喝多了还能做什么？”

带土被卡卡西的话气的不轻，他解开衬衣的纽扣，拉开给他看锁骨红起来的地方：“没做什么，我这里会有吻痕？”

“一个吻痕能代表什么？”

“当然还有别的地方……”带土突然想到什么，闭了嘴巴。

“哪里？还有哪里？”卡卡西凑近他，看带土能不能说出答案。

带土把他推远，立马转移话题：“总之先把人带过来跟你对质，如果真是你安排的，这个月的奖金全扣！”

“哦……带总好狠啊……”

鬼鲛把人带进带土办公室后，卡卡西看到他的脸就约摸知道事情的来龙去脉了。

小南很快核实了他的身份，来自是一家不出众的八卦新闻社，是刚刚进去实习的实习生。他本来是想跟踪宇智波总裁挖出点八卦新闻，见谣传的秘书男友和带总进了酒店后，也悄悄溜进去，运气很好的偷到了打扫阿姨身上的万能门卡。本来想偷拍一点两人滚床单的照片，如果有了真实证据，不但他能一举成名，连他工作的地方都能一炮而红。

却没想到的是卡卡西竟然走出了房间，可记者男孩还是潜进了房间，见到几乎全裸又熟睡的宇智波总裁，又有了新的主意。

卡卡西可算是知道，在他离开之后，竟是被这小子捡了漏，看来带土的处境也是危机四伏啊。

“我只是想诈点钱而已，真的什么都没做！”年轻男孩瑟瑟发抖的蹲在地上，周围一圈膀大腰圆虎背熊腰的保镖把他他吓得快要尿了裤子，早知道带总是黑社会大佬就不招惹他了。

没收了他的手机，又让人搜了他全身，确定没有备份之后，狠狠地威胁了一顿才把人放走。

带土删掉照片，把手机扔进垃圾桶，才算松了一口气。

“看来带总对自己的形象还是很看重的。”卡卡西指的是风流韵事那方面。

“那是。”幼稚的内裤简直损坏他霸道高冷的总裁形象，绝对不能让他们曝光。

“你就这么轻易放他走了？身上的吻痕还没说清楚呢。”卡卡西试探性的问他。

“哦，这个啊……”带土坐进椅子里开始工作，随意说了一句：“算了，就当被虫子咬的。”虽然亲他的是个男孩，好在他说什么都没发生，不过如果换成是美女的话他应该会很高兴。

“虫子？”卡卡西皱起眉凑近带土，语气中都带着他自己也没有发觉的责备：“被别人占了便宜，你觉得很无所谓吗？”

“占便宜？他又没有得逞这算占什么便宜？”带土指的是诈骗失败。

“你……”卡卡西还要说，带土拿起一摞文件给他，挥挥手很不耐烦的说：“有这时间还不如把这个做完，下班前交上，不然免费加班。”

卡卡西拿到文件甩手出门，带土见识到卡卡西终于不是一副游刃有余的样子，他生气带土觉得自己应该会开心，但心里更多的是莫名其妙。

“今天的工作量又不大，怎么还生气了。”

宇智波带土过了多少年也是个吊车尾、白痴、迟钝的笨蛋，他不知道自己喝醉了后只能任人摆布吗？不知道眨巴着一双大眼睛看起来像个未入社会的高中生吗？如果那天把他送去酒店的不是他，而是一些心怀不轨之人呢？如果那个男孩再恶毒一点直接把带土……

卡卡西不敢再继续想下去，可偏偏这家伙被人占了便宜也觉得无所谓，以为自己了不起就一点危机感都没有，真被人强暴了的时候看他还是不是这么一副无所畏惧的样子。

手指咔咔咔敲着键盘，满脑子里却是带土曼妙的身躯，从优美的脖颈到性感的锁骨，从饱满的胸膛到结实的小腹，突然又想到那双大且好看的黑眼睛让卡卡西突然回了神，见到电脑屏幕里一串的“obito”，挫败的捂着额头。

连他自己都没想到，反差萌的杀伤力竟然这么大。

要论起带土的样貌其实在宇智波里不算出众，但也清秀帅气，再配上一双大的不像话的黑眼睛，不瞪人不骂人不摆出一副拽的二五八万的样子时其实算的上可爱。再加上性感美妙的肉体，喝醉时的乖巧模样，这些全中卡卡西的靶心。

就连迟钝不开窍的样子也……

卡卡西觉得自己没救了，小时候只会被他揍哭的带土跟现在的他根本就像两个人，可如果现在的带土被压在身下操哭的话……

卡卡西觉得今天真的要加班了。

带土接到一个电话，然后把自家小侄子弄来公司狠狠地数落一顿，偏偏在一旁的鼬非要护着自家弟弟，带土越来越气，说什么也要让佐助亲自去道歉。他还不容易建立好的合作关系又被自家小侄子毁了，可到了叛逆期的佐助坚持说自己没有错，他跟奇拉比是个人恩怨，艾却因为弟弟的关系解除合作，看来也不成熟。

带土气结。

结果还是他拉着万能助理再去雷集团赔罪，他酒量再好也架不住不见底的艾，所以带土又醉的不省人事了。

“你对我就这么没有防备心吗？”卡卡西捏了一把坐在副驾驶位置上人的脸蛋，开车直奔他家。

走到公寓门口时，卡卡西去24小时便利店买了润滑剂和安全套，让带土拿着，黑发男人乖乖的拿着跟在卡卡西旁边，一同跟他进了房间。

门刚刚关上，卡卡西就把带土抵在门上，再也忍不住猛烈的亲吻起来。

带土一手拿着润滑剂一手拿着安全套，不做丝毫抵抗，被吻得喘不上气了才发出两声呜咽。卡卡西不顾其他，用膝盖分开带土的两条腿挤进他的腿间，大腿摩擦着他的私处，直到饱满的一团开始慢慢苏醒，在裤子处撑起一个小帐篷。

“带土真不经挑逗，这么容易有感觉可不是好事啊。”

灵活的手指拆开带土的裤腰带，扒下裤子时又被带土的内裤逗笑了。

依旧是很可爱的卡通图案，不过这次是一只开怀大笑的兔子。卡卡西心中莫名的感到很开心，他双手捏着带土红扑扑的脸蛋，亲了亲嘴唇，无奈又宠溺的说：“你怎么这么可爱呢？”

还在门口，带土就被卡卡西扒的光溜溜的，既害怕又迷茫的贴在门上，任卡卡西在他身上胡作非为，即使他使劲揉着自己的小土土，哪怕是弄疼了也只是缀着泪珠一声不吭的忍着，咬他的乳头也只是缩缩腰，就是不反抗。

乖的过头了，卡卡西觉得自己在犯罪，虽然性质上来说差不多，但心里的罪恶感却不是法律上能定义的。

“我们去床上吧。”卡卡西把带土直接抱起，走进卧室，把人轻轻的放在柔软的床铺里。卡卡西拿起盒装的安全套，拿出一个让带土咬住，却没想到带土咬的范围太大，根本无法撕开，他只好拿出第二个。又拿过带土另一只手里的润滑剂在手掌挤出好多，摸进带土的臀缝，对着目标地长驱深入。

“嗯……”后穴异物的进入让带土很不适应，身体上的排斥让卡卡西的手指很难进去，卡卡西只好一遍遍的让他把腿张开，放轻松。

好在带土很听话，再难受也忍耐着让卡卡西开拓完，反复的摩擦让直肠有了异样的感觉，配合着前面的撸动，带土很快舒服的享受起来，连发出的呻吟都掺着一丝媚气。卡卡西不经意的划到的一个地方，感觉硬硬的，在他不停的摁压下，带土去了一次。

“看来是这里没错了。”

手指并没有抽出，而是不停地摁压着前列腺那个位置，带土刚高潮过后的身体怎么经得住他这么折磨，浑身痉挛的同时，敏感的嫩肉绞紧并狠狠往里吸附着手指，让卡卡西想抽出都困难。

只是手指就有这么棒的体验，如果是他那里……

卡卡西忍得下体发疼，套上安全套后，掰开带土的臀瓣，半圆的龟头已经抵在穴口却犹豫了。

如果他这么趁人之危让带土稀里糊涂的没有了后面的第一次，以后肯定会被带土讨厌和不耻的。

带土哭的满脸泪痕，却依旧叼着未开封的保险套，泪眼汪汪的看着卡卡西。后者却让他趴在床上并拢双腿，卡卡西把硬物插进带土的腿间，抱着他开始不停地摇晃，腿间炽热的肉棒摩擦着他的阴茎，从未体验过的快感让带土身体发软，直到再也叼不住避孕套，张口出声呻吟。

“对不起，老师。好久没有报告工作情况。对，这半年来我接触到的领域都是晓集团的核心文件，并没有发现什么可疑之处，所以我想麻烦老师再调查一下举报晓集团利用游戏设备窃取思维和改变大脑意识的那几个人。对，我怀疑他们的身份很可能是其他游戏公司工作人员，并且是他们自己改造了晓的游戏设备。好，拜托了。”

“卡卡西，昨天你父亲给我打过电话，问了你的一些问题……他很担心你。”聊完了公事，水门想跟卡卡西聊聊私事。

卡卡西回头看向卧室一眼，笑着对电话里的人说：“对不起，让你们担心了。不过我现在已经有了目标，只是……不知道能不能追到手。”

“是吗？你小子眼高于顶，你父亲都担心你一辈子不娶亲，是什么样的人能让你看上，老师很想认识她呢。”

卡卡西能听出水门老师语气里的高兴，但他有点无奈的摇摇头，“嘛，等我把人追到手，一定带他回去见你们。”

带土醒来时，见自己一丝不挂，第一反应看看旁边有没有人，没见到人松了一口气，虽说喝醉了他不会做禽兽的事，可也不想被人再一次威胁。第二件事就是下床，满屋子找自己的衣服，尤其是内裤。他就不该穿着兔子内裤去雷集团，防得了第一次不见得能防备第二次，要瓦解他霸道总裁的形象一条内裤就够了。

当他全身赤裸的走出卧室时，正好撞见客厅里正在喝咖啡的卡卡西。

“你……你怎么在这里？”带土扒着墙只把头伸出来问。

“这里是我家。”卡卡西回答。

“你把我带来你家做什么？宇智波有免费的酒店，去那里不就好了？”

“太远，不想绕路。”顺便真的做了点事。

“……我衣服呢？”带土问到了重点。

“在洗衣店，吐了一身，我只好脱掉送去清洗了。”

“你……没看到不该看的吧。”带土悄悄问。

卡卡西眼光飘向带土所在位置的墙中间，意有所指的说：“带总的……还是挺可观的。”虽然以后用不到就是了。

带土下意识捂住自己的小土土：“我说的不是这个！”

“哦？那带总说的是什么？那我就不知道了。”卡卡西抿了一口咖啡，装傻充楞。

带土气鼓鼓，这明明就是“我什么都看到了”的表情。带土摆出一副凶狠的样子，警告卡卡西：“不许到处乱说，不然我扣掉你下半年的奖金，还有年终奖！”

“哦，带总好严格啊。”没有威胁性的威胁，让卡卡西这觉得带土这凶恶的表情也萌萌的，可爱极了。

“……给我找件衣服穿。”总裁命令。

卡卡西的工作渐渐进入尾声，再过几天他就要离开晓了，可一直没有告诉带土事情的真相，让他有点内疚，打算走之前要跟带土说明白一切，但又怕告白会直接失败。

《月之眼》系列四的游戏快要开发完成，带土忙的屁股不离座位，连平时折腾卡卡西的时间也没有了。不过可能是经过半年的“调教”，卡卡西完全做到了一个完美的助理，一日三餐外带宵夜都保时保质不说，连下午茶和甜点以及平时饮水都做的一丝不漏。

卡卡西这么乖觉，让带土大大的满足了他的征服欲，品着疲劳过后的咖啡配红豆糕，带土感叹人世间山不转水转，童年的耻辱终于洗刷了。

做完最后一个项目，带土伸了伸懒腰，活动着肩膀，卡卡西立马寄过一杯茶水，带土端起窝在舒适的老板椅里品着。见卡卡西一副欲言又止的样子，吹了吹茶叶小抿一口，说：“以为自己最近的表现很好，想涨工资吗？这个好说，再考察你一个月，如果做的不错，我可以考虑一下你的薪水问题。”

“……”卡卡西听带土这话，突然什么也说不出来了，只说了句：“我给你按摩一下吧。”

带土见卡卡西这么懂事，很受用，把椅子调成躺椅，闭上眼睛享受着卡卡西独家SPA。

要说卡卡西的手法还挺不错，所以以前带土总会让他揉肩捶腿。虽然有一部分欺负人的成分。

卡卡西走上前跟平时那样为带土舒筋活络，可眼睛渐渐变得深邃，手慢慢游移到带土鼓鼓的胸膛上去，五指抓揉着胸肌，有意非意的用食指抠挖敏感的乳尖，手掌搓了又搓，没一会黑色的衬衣就被挺立的乳尖撑起，甚是一副淫靡的画面。

“卡……卡西？你这是做什么？”带土神经再粗，也觉得不对劲，他要推开卡卡西的时候，银发男人立马把手往下，揉着带土的肚子，并说：“你最近都没有做运动吧，全身我都给你按摩一遍，这样会减少不少负担。”

“哦，好吧。”

“转过身去，趴在椅上，我给带总揉揉背。”卡卡西笑眯眯的说。

“算你懂事，最近我的这个背还真的又酸又痛，好好摁，表现好了有赏。”带土很大爷的说。

“谢老板抬爱。”卡卡西很配合。

万能助理力道张弛有度收放自如的给带土按摩了一遍，见趴在椅子上的人舒服的直哼哼，卡卡西一把摸上了裆部鼓起的浑圆，一把摸上了弹性十足的屁股。

带土被揉的起了反应，想挣扎反抗又被他握住了命根子，只好回头瞪着漂亮的眼睛质问卡卡西：“你干什么？！快放开我！”

“这也是按摩服务的一部分，带总好好享受吧。”卡卡西趴在他耳边说，并迅速的解开了腰带。

“滚开，我又不喜欢男人！”

“有了这一次体验，带土会喜欢男人的。”

“跟女人有什么区别，还不如女人身体柔软又……啊！”带土话说到一半，被卡卡西插进屁股里的手指吓到了，而且那一下仿佛撩到了什么地方，立马让他的前端分泌出更多的爱液。

“你的身体还是这么敏感，果然是这里没错。”卡卡西舔着他的耳朵说。

“你说什么……”卡卡西好像说了什么不得了的话，可前后夹击的快感让他的意识越来越涣散，身体渐渐软在了这个男人手里。

带土简直不敢相信，卡卡西的那个东西竟然插进了他的屁股里，感觉到撕裂般疼痛的时候，带土腿软的已经无法逃跑了，卡卡西一边撸着他半勃的性器，一边揉着他的胸膛，直到带土适应了他的尺寸才慢慢动起来。

卡卡西的肉棒终于成功进入了理想之地，敏感的嫩肉生理性的排斥挤压异物的进入，可也阻止不了早就有开拓经验的卡卡西，一点点凿开带土的身体，慢慢的越入越深。

“啊……嗯嗯……”带土紧紧咬住嘴唇不让自己出声，可抵挡不住身后一次次在他屁股里抽插，把他的声音撞得七零八落。

“不……不要……卡卡西，好深……”

可带土却不知道这样的话语只会让在他身上程欲的男人更放肆的侵犯。

卡卡西把带土掰过身，见他流了满脸的泪水，心疼的亲吻他的眼睛，下身却更狂暴的操干着，优质的皮椅都快要被他们摇散了架，发出“咯吱咯吱”的淫靡声。

卡卡西吸着他的乳头，又让带土去了一次，高潮中的身体格外敏感，卡卡西一次次重重的操着后穴里的敏感带，直到带土浑身痉挛，嫩肉不停地绞紧和吸吮火热的肉棒，卡卡西才狠狠地深插几下，埋进带土的肉穴里，深深地中出在里面。

完事后，卡卡西粗喘着气问意识不清的带土：“带总，对我的服务可还满意？”

带土很烦恼，昨天发生了那种事，他不知道该怎么面对卡卡西，如果能用钱解决问题还好，可偏偏他觉得好像自己更吃亏一点，再给卡卡西钱，那他岂不是个二傻子吗？

“就当什么都没发生。”带土酷酷的说。

反正事已至此，多追究也无意义，还不如当什么都没发生，就可以照常生活。

就在带土决定装傻充楞时，小南推开了他的办公室，把一份离职报告和一封信递给他。

“怎么，你要离开晓？”带土更烦躁了。

“你好好看看，不是我的，是卡卡西的！”

“什么！”带土立马拆开信封，里面全是卡卡西的道歉致辞，什么他是国防安全的卧底啦，什么来晓是为了工作，还有不辞而别感到很抱歉。

“这算什么！”带土傻眼。

“说，是不是你做了过分的事情，卡卡西才会离职的。平时就跟你说过别太过火，就算卡卡西再能干也是个凡人，总不能一天24小时被你别在裤腰带上吧。这么能干的员工很难找啊，你让我怎么做人力资源管理！”

小南的数落和抱怨，带土一句都没听进去，他现在都不知道该对卡卡西生哪方面的气，“始乱终弃”和“拔屌无情”哪个更接近呢？

带土摇摇头，抖抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩，他又不是什么悲情女主角，怎么会有这样的想法。

本来他也想把卡卡西挖出来暴打一顿，但又为了什么呢？整天被人刁难的工作要离开很正常，如果因为昨天的事……那不就代表他很在意吗？

他再也不要见到卡卡西了！带土发誓。

一周后，晓集团的《月之眼IV》正式上市，轰动了整个游戏圈。在大伙以为终于可以放松心情，等待假期的时候，只想沉迷在工作里的总裁却突然召开紧急会议，对《月之眼V》提出了策划计划。

带土对员工们哀怨的眼神视而不见，滔滔不绝的讲着这次的企划。突然手机不停的响起短信声，他不得不停下演讲查看手机。

“带土，我想见你。”

是卡卡西的号码发来的。

“我就在你公司门口，有时间的话下来一趟。”

“如果你在忙，我可以等你下班。”

“早该过来找你的，但回了一趟老家耽搁了几天。”

“我有好多话想对你说，想亲自对你说。”

带土看到这些“无聊”的信息，想关掉手机，突然又收到一条信息，是一张照片。

而且是一张有着大笑的卡通兔子的内裤照片。

“内裤很可爱，自从拍下来后，我几乎每天都会看一看。”

这家伙是变态吗？！带土简直不敢相信，卡卡西会做这样的事。

然后卡卡西又发来一张照片。

是一张印着生气的卡通兔子的内裤，而且还是穿在他的身上时拍下来的……

带土想报警。

“这个兔子的模样很像你呢，每次看到这张都会想起气鼓鼓的你。”

带土再也忍不了，直接往楼下冲去。小南他们见老大走了，大家欢呼着放假。

带土到了门口果然见到了卡卡西，直接气冲冲的过去问他照片哪来的。

“我拍的。”卡卡西回答的很老实，之后很老实的接着交代：“你喝醉后是我帮你脱得衣服，也是我拍了你的内裤照片，吻痕也是我留下的。”

“你……”

“第二次你喝醉后，我把你带回家做了一些不可描述的事情，但我发誓，我没有做到最后。”

TM的这有区别吗？他宇智波带土还是被旗木卡卡西摁在办公室椅子里爆菊了。

“带土，对不起。我一开始只是想恶作剧而已，没想到却把你给……”

“闭嘴！你这个大垃圾！莫名其妙的做了那种事还不辞而别，你当我是什么！”带土突然觉得自己好委屈，从小到大就被卡卡西欺负还被吊打，原本以为终于可以扬眉吐气，结果又在卡卡西手里栽了个大跟头。

带土瞪着红红的眼，鼻头酸酸的，想哭的念头让他更生气，咬着牙不让在眼眶里里打转的泪掉出来。

“带土，我喜欢你，跟我结婚吧！”卡卡西手上的速度不嘴上的还要快，像变戏法似的把一枚戒指套进带土右手的无名指上。

等带土反应过来时，却死活摘不掉戒指了。

“这是我家祖传的戒指，我爸说是要留给儿媳妇的，戴上就摘不下来了。”卡卡西握着带土的手腕说。

“我去你大爷的儿媳妇！这明明是因为尺寸太小才会摘不掉吧！再说我为什么要跟你结婚啊，混蛋卡卡西！”

银发男人紧紧的抱住带土，高兴的说：“我带你去见我爸。”

“不见！”带土继续跟戒指作斗争。

“那你带我去见你家长。”

“不去！”

“带土生一个孩子好，还是两个？”

“不生！！男人怎么可能生孩子！！！”

“那带土是同意跟我结婚了吗？”

“我没有同意好吧！”

“婚礼就在明天办吧。”

“卡卡西你听人说话啊！”

员工们觉得他们的假期有望了，皆大欢喜。

end

番外

（卡卡西和带土成婚之后的故事）

“卡卡西，我开发了一款小游戏，你陪我试试。”周末的下午带土终于从工作室里出来，兴致勃勃的跑去找窝在沙发上看不良小说的卡卡西。

整一个周末带土都不陪他，原来是为了开发一个小游戏。卡卡西心中再抱怨也不敢说出声，只好乖乖听话的被带土推到游戏室，戴上头盔。

“跟你说明一下，在这个游戏可以自由选择职业，有种田、捕鱼，还有魔法师和饲养龙呢。”

“这跟一般的休闲游戏没什么区别啊。”

“关键是这里，你看，我们可以随意去窃取别人的劳动成果，但一旦被主人抓到就会被关进小黑屋，只有完成房子主人下的命令指示才能出去。

我在这个地方做了一点改动，如果这个可以实现的话，以后玩家就可以自主输入文字形成命令，不再被游戏的范围所束缚了。”带土给卡卡西解释。

“这个听起来还蛮有意思的，那该怎么做呢？”

“你有三个小黑屋，每个小黑屋的惩罚项目由你自己输入文字，游戏系统就会自动形成。比如输入「交出全部家当」，他只能乖乖把钱都交给你才能被放出去，不然一直被关在里面，或者「砍掉手」「砍掉脚」都可以。”

卡卡西汗颜：“这听起来不太妙。”

带土拍拍他的肩膀，安慰他说：“放心，我不会让你这么惨的，最多给你剃个光头。

还有一项是供被抓到的玩家选择，也是你输入命令，这一项是为了削减被抓到的人的实力，不然控制不好，被他逃掉就不好了。”

“带土真的好严格啊。”卡卡西感叹。

“那当然，对小偷绝对不能心慈手软！”

两人分分进入游戏后，卡卡西选择种田，带土选了做魔法师。

在真实模拟游戏里会有一定的真实感，肚子饿会体力下降，生病需要吃药等等。带土平时研究魔法，靠修炼增强魔力，然后被NPC雇佣赚取金币。但他也会饿，一开始还会去森林摘野果补充体力，后来野果也没有了，更新需要很长一段时间，如果从NPC那里购买食物，一开始的小萌新还是买不起的。他想到卡卡西是种田的，所以跑到卡卡西的菜园子里偷东西。

“系统提示：

阿飞偷取斯坎儿种的黄瓜X20成功

阿飞偷取斯坎儿种的胡萝卜X20成功

阿飞偷取斯坎儿种的茄子X20成功

阿飞偷取斯坎儿种的葡萄X20失败”

“斯坎儿捕获小偷阿飞成功”

什么？带土简直不敢相信他竟然被卡卡西放在葡萄架下的捕兽夹抓到了。他记得捕兽夹很贵啊，他怎么会有财力买这个。

卡卡西在那边也收到了系统提示，没想到自制的捕兽夹真的抓住了带土。

“是否把阿飞关进小黑屋？”

卡卡西选择“是”。

“请斯坎儿输入小黑屋惩罚内容”

卡卡西想了想，然后输入内容。

“性侵一次”“性侵一整天”“一直操到怀孕”

“请斯坎儿输入控制小偷命令”

卡卡西输入了“眼睛看不见”“不能发出声音”“不能反抗”

都输入完后，就看带土运气怎么样了，没一会儿系统又出现提示。

“阿飞选择「不能发出声音」惩罚，被分配到「一直操到怀孕」小黑屋。”

男人笑的越来越变态。

卡卡西见到缩在角落里的带土时，无奈的摊摊手，“是带土说，对小偷是不能心慈手软的。”然后拉住带土的脚腕到身下，对着他又亲又抱，还撕光了他的衣服。

带土大开着腿被卡卡西侵犯，一次完事后，系统跳出提示，问“是否选择怀孕”，带土气结，他一个男人怎么可能怀孕，毅然决然的选择了“否”。

“对方拒绝怀孕，请继续努力。”卡卡西收到这样的提示。然后他又努力的把带土操了一遍。

之后就是不停的轮回，他们在小黑屋里毫不节制的做，带土受不了要爬走，却被卡卡西一次次的拉回来，继续操干。可带土却依旧倔强的选择不怀孕。

游戏里的时间过得快，卡卡西白天种菜，晚上回小黑屋操土，觉得这样也很幸福。白天的耕耘很有收获，就是晚上的耕耘一点回馈都没有，他也很无奈啊。卡卡西抱着失去意识的带土，不停地挺动着腰，玩弄着红肿不堪的乳头，一次次喂给带土希望的种子。

带土每天一睁眼就是一堆“是否选择怀孕”的提示，在游戏里只要补充好体力就可以为所欲为，每天过多的性行为，带土真有点招架不住了，偏偏他又不能出声跟卡卡西商量，能不能一天两次。

他估计卡卡西也不会同意。

卡卡西种的黄瓜成熟了，他拿着一根黄瓜进了小黑屋，插进带土的后穴，把人玩的欲仙欲死，最后，系统却提示他：“黄瓜不能让阿飞怀孕，任务失败”

卡卡西感慨带土就是个天才，这样的事情也能辨识出来。然后他又拿来了胡萝卜，带土躲到墙角，却也无济于事，照样被卡卡西拿着胡萝卜侵犯了。带土屁股里夹着胡萝卜直抽搐，还没缓过神就见卡卡西拿来粗壮的茄子和一大串葡萄……

“带土的小嘴喜欢吃哪个呢？”

带土已经放弃挣扎了，他爬到卡卡西脚边抱着他的腿，用舌头隔着布料舔着男人的裆部，意思很明确的表示他要“这个”。

“真乖～”

卡卡西抽出插在带土屁眼里的胡萝卜，躺下让带土坐在他的小腹上，“想要这个，就自己动。”

带土只好软着腰一屁股吞进卡卡西的肉棒，扭着屁股渴求着精液。

“是否选择怀孕”带土选了“是”。

系统同时给两人发出提示，“阿飞选择怀孕，但结合不成功，怀孕失败”

带土挫败的趴在卡卡西身上不想再动了。

卡卡西忍住笑，又心疼带土。平时他就是太严格，在游戏里精益求精，结果却栽倒在自己开发的游戏里。

后来他们又做了五次，才成功怀孕。

“带土，这游戏太棒了！完全可以加进《月之眼VI》，肯定能轰动全世界！”卡卡西由衷的赞叹。

“不可以！”带土气急，“为了防止你们这些变态图谋不轨，我决定封杀这款软体。”

“啊呀，真的好可惜啊，本开我还很期待上市的。”卡卡西悄咪咪凑近带土，一上手就对准了屁股。

带土捏着他的手背，“在游戏里还没玩够吗？我都被你操得都快成贤人了。我对你已经没感觉了！”

“怎么会？带土的乳头一搓就挺起来，后面好容易吃进两根手指，里面又嫩又滑。”

“啊嗯……卡卡西放手，放开我……该吃晚饭了，去做……饭。”

“先让我吃掉带土，我才有力气做。”

“……”带土根本就阻止不了卡卡西，衣服被他撩开，裤子也被他褪到膝盖，只留着一条印着卡通兔子和狐狸相亲相爱图案的内裤。

“要做就去床上。”

“沙发上不行吗？”卡卡西得寸进尺。

带土双手环住他，笑的桀骜不驯，“有本事你也可以把我压在地板上。”

“还是墙上吧。”卡卡西把人抵在墙上，分开腿，很容易插了进去。不一会儿房间里只剩下交欢的结合声和带土的娇喘。

番外完


End file.
